


A Mother's Fear

by TheLittleGrimReaper



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleGrimReaper/pseuds/TheLittleGrimReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sully attempts to train young Kjelle in the way of horseback combat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Fear

"Damn..." Sully winced as she watched the tiny figure fall heavily to the ground for the fourth time. Or was it the fifth? Was she really losing count already? She who could accurately determine an opposing army's numbers in a blizzard? It must have had something to do with the high pitched wailing that began again. For the fourth or fifth time, Sully noted to herself, before running after the dark brown horse that was now galloping towards the sunset. 

"Mommy!" wailed the little figure.

"Hang on a sec!" Sully called through gritted teeth. She caught up to the horse, and in one fluid motion, was astride it. It didn't take her long to calm the animal and soon, she had the horse standing peaceably.

"Mommmmyy!"

"Coming, kiddo!" Sully dismounted and trotted to Kjelle, her daughter and only child. Kjelle lay curled in a ball. "Ready to try again?" 

Kjelle made a thin, shaky sound that sounded like it could've been a "no". Sully wasn't sure though. She sighed. How was this kid ever going to survive if she couldn't stay in a saddle longer than two minutes?

"Hey, c'mon," Sully said in as gentle a tone as she could muster, which for Sully, was only a little less rough and loud than her battle cry. "Don't tell me you're giving up!"

The sound Kjelle made in reply this time was unmistakably a "yes". Sully let out an exasperated sigh.

"We'll try again tomorrow. How about that?"

Kjelle didn't move.

Sully stared at her for a few seconds before bending down and scooping her daughter up in her arms. "Well, OK then. C'mon, kiddo. Let's go see what kind of grub your daddy's got for us tonight, alright?" She felt Kjelle's little arms squeeze around her neck. A warmth that Sully still wasn't quite used to yet shot its way from the place Kjelle touched her to her heart.

"Hey," Sully said suddenly, her tone softer than it had ever been. "You know, if you want, you could always learn a different skill."

"I don't have to get on the horse again?" Kjelle mumbled.

Sully gave her a squeeze. "Not if you don't want to, kiddo."

"Good, 'cause I don't want to."

Sully and Kjelle were greeted at their home by a delicious smell and a small framed man whose eyes were hidden by hair the same light brown as Kjelle's. As much as she loved her husband, Sully was still of the opinion that red hair made one more distinguished.

"How did the lessons go?" Kellam asked. If Sully's voice was all bravado and power, then Kellam's was meekness and humility.

"Not too good."

Kellam gave Kjelle a sympathetic glance. "How many times today?"

"Well she's improving, I gotta give her that. Only four times."

"Five," Kjelle added.

Sully gave her a look. "Alright. FIVE times."

"Oh well," remarked Kellam. "There's always tomorrow to--"

"NO!" Kjelle shouted, hiding her face in Sully's shoulder.

Kellam raised an eyebrow to Sully, who shrugged. "She's giving up on horseriding."

"Ah," Kellam nodded, "I see. How about we forget about horses then and eat?"

Kjelle nodded, squirmed out of Sully's grasp, and ran to the table.

"I'll admit it sure smells good," Sully said heartily with a wink to Kellam. She still remembered the first time she attempted to cook for her husband, and then his solemn face afterward when he announced that from then on, he would prepare all the meals. 

After dinner, Kellam took Kjelle aside. Sully tried to listen in on the conversation, but anytime she got close enough to hear, Kjelle would shoot her a look that sent her away. 

"So what did you two talk about?" Sully asked Kellam later that night, once Kjelle was tucked in bed.

"Oh, just a few things. That's all." Kellam grinned at the look on Sully's face.

"So...you're not gonna tell me, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine," said Sully with a shrug. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight," Kellam muttered. He coughed to mask a chuckle.

"You laughing at me?"

"Nope."

"Uh huh. Sure."

The next morning, Sully was surprised to find Kjelle up and about before her. She was even more surprised when Kjelle asked when there would be more horseriding lessons.

"I thought you were done with that," Sully said, biting into one of Kellam's freshly made pastries.

Kjelle shook her head. "I wanna try again!"

Sully stared at her for a moment, and then, chest swelling with pride, announced that they could begin training as soon as they were finished with breakfast.

As they were leaving for the field, Sully turned to Kellam. "That must've been some pep talk you gave her last night." She waited expecantly, but she received no reply. "Still won't tell me?"

"Nope."

"Fine. See you later then."

Kellam coughed again. "Good luck, Kjelle!" he called out.

"She'll probably need it," Sully called back with a wink.

And oh, boy, did she need it. Sully had developed a headache from all the wincing she was doing that day. Time after time, Kjelle fell off the horse. The good news was she had stopped wailing with every fall.

"I'll get it this time!" Kjelle promised for the umpteenth time.

Sully forced a smile. "Sure you will!" She held the horse while Kjelle mounted yet again. 

"How many times did I fall off?" Kjelle asked.

"I don't know," answered Sully, truthfully.

As expected, the horse went no further than three paces before Kjelle slid off onto the ground. 

"It's so hard to stay on!" Kjelle complained.

"Well you're gonna have to learn how if you want to survive on the battlefield," Sully remarked, noting how low the sun had fallen. "What say we call it a day and try again tomorrow?"

"Ok," Kjelle agreed and took a hold of Sully's hand.

It wasn't until late that night, as Sully lay in bed that it hit her what she had said. "Survive on the battlefield," Sully mumbled.

"Hmm?" came Kellam's groggy voice.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were awake. Or did I wake you up?"

"The real question is why are YOU still up?"

Sully sighed. "Kjelle is terrible at riding horses."

"I thought that was the point of the lessons."

"No, I mean she doesn't even have any talent for it."

Kellam sat up. There was something he had never heard before in Sully's voice. "Are...are you afraid of something?"

Sully leaned into him and nodded. "What if she never improves? And what if there is a war? She'd never survive. She couldn't handle a horse!"

"Then why not teach her something different?"

"I don't know anything else..."

Kellam wrapped his arms around her. "I could teach her."

"Please," she whispered. "I just want her to be safe..."

"She will be," Kellam said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

No sooner was breakfast over the next morning, than Kjelle jumped up from the table, asking if Sully was ready to give her her lessons.

Sully and Kellam shared a glance.

"No lessons today," Sully said, a little more brusequely than she intended.

"Why not?" Kjelle asked, her voice wavering.

"Because - because," Sully could feel Kjelle's gaze, but she found herself unable to meet it. "Because - Damn it! I said so, that's why! Now if you'll leave me alone, I've got things to care of." Sully quickly left the table, afraid to even look at Kjelle. She grabbed her spear and marched out of the house, leaving Kjelle behind.


End file.
